


For Everything Else, There's Mastercard

by Ad_Astra



Category: Free!
Genre: Apartment sharing, Established KisuMako, Humour, M/M, college timeline, virgin!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/pseuds/Ad_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke just wants to negotiate the payment terms for his proposed living arrangements. Really.</p><p>The universe, it would seem, has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything Else, There's Mastercard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not the hot threesome porn fic you're looking for. 
> 
> ([This one](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MakotoTachibottomFest2K14/works/2618990) is, though.)
> 
>  **EDIT (24/03/2015):** Since Episode 14 has Sousuke and Makoto calling each other by their first names, I've changed the relevant parts of the fic to reflect this. However, I'm afraid I can't do much about Sousuke's antagonistic feelings towards Haru-- this was written in November 2014 so the Sousuke >Haru relationship was still not on the best of terms. Since it's not really a big deal in the story, I'm not really willing to put in the effort to do any retconning.

The apartment complex is just a 10-minute walk from his university, located right next to a Family Mart and a hole-in-the-wall ramen place, and has a bus stop right in front. There's a police station in the next block too, which means that any obnoxiously loud college parties (which is the main reason he desperately wants to leave his old 2DK, apart from the fact that his roommate is an unhygienic slob who has lost sight of the concept of regular showers and clean underwear a long time ago) can be immediately stymied via a one-minute jog around the block. The building itself is quite new, fresh from construction, though it's really its convenient location that makes it a hot commodity, enabling it to acquire tenants alarmingly fast. It's a stroke of pure luck that Sousuke managed to snag a room offer (the last of three) from one of the unit owners.

Convenience comes with additional costs however, but the owner of the 3LDK Sousuke’s interested in says she's open to negotiations, so Sousuke is here to do exactly that.

He forgoes the elevator in favour of climbing the stairs towards the third floor. The unit is the last one in the hallway, and as he walks over to it,  he fishes his phone out of his pocket to check the message he got earlier.

_< I'm heading out of the country but my cousin should be there to help show you around. He'll also handle the negotiations for me.>_

He stops in front of the door numbered 03-K. Belatedly, he realizes he never got the name of this cousin. It's too late to contact the owner though; she must be on her way to China by now.

He looks back at the door, searching for a buzzer. Finding none, he raises his knuckles towards the wood and knocks. He waits for a full minute, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. When no response comes, he knocks again, a little louder this time, but there’s no sound of activity from within the apartment, though he thinks he hears the faint sound of music.

Just as he’s debating whether or not to start pounding on the door, the apartment next door opens and an elderly lady with a jovial closed-eyed smile pokes her head out. “Just go inside dearie, I don’t think they’ll hear you,” she says, and closes the door before Sousuke can react.

Sousuke blinks as he processes what this entails. First off, if he ever does get to be the third occupant of this apartment, he now knows he'll be neighbours with little old ladies who think that it's perfectly acceptable for strangers to just waltz into her neighbor's 3LDK without so much as an introduction. Second of all: his roommates, whoever they are, seem to have a blasé attitude towards security, which, while unacceptable, can easily be fixed if Sousuke has anything to say about it.

Still, the pros outweigh these newly added cons so he doesn’t think too much about it, and turns the knob as the old lady suggested. True enough, the door is unlocked, so Sousuke slips inside, leaves his shoes by the door, and locks it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he calls out.

There's no answer, but he confirms that the music he heard earlier is indeed playing from one of the rooms, so Sousuke takes it upon himself to walk inside and conduct a quick personal inspection.

At first glance, the apartment appears to be just the right size, not too big, but not entirely cramped either. The walls are bare, but painted a soothing forest green, with cream accents. There's a small living room past the foyer, which houses a couch, two squishy arm chairs, a coffee table strewn with candy wrappers, and a 34-inch LED TV, with a PS3 and Xbox 360 resting on the shelves. Sweet.

He steps further into the apartment, coming towards the kitchen. It's L-shaped with a sink, an electric stove and oven, as well as an air filter for cooking. The two-door refrigerator is about his height, and after a quick check, is well-stocked, which means that his roommates are at least conscious about keeping themselves fed. To the left is a bathroom with a one-person tub and a separate shower, made of frosted glass. The toilet is isolated in its own cubicle too, which is nice. 

The owner specified that there are three rooms, with her cousin occupying the master bedroom. One is locked and the other room that Sousuke assumes is the one he's about to negotiate for, is furnished with a futon and a cabinet, but bare otherwise.

That leaves the master bedroom, where the music is coming from. The door is slightly open, and he hears someone talking.  As he steps closer, he peeks through the gap in the door and sees a familiar head of flyaway light pink hair, unmistakeable even from behind. Surprise, quickly followed by relief, washes over him, knowing that he'll at least be talking to someone he already knows. 

Without thinking, he opens the door, ready to call out Kisumi's name, when his greeting dies on his lips once he gets a clearer view of what's _really_ going on in front of him.

Kisumi is standing by the foot of the bed, back straight, broad shoulders impeccably framed by a white button down, which is partnered with tight fitting khaki slacks and accented by a jaunty gold watch resting on the slim line of his wrist. He's dressed like someone who would be well-versed in the art of negotiating property acquisition in fact, which no doubt makes him the cousin the 3LDK owner was referring to.

Now, this would be all well and good... except for the fact the Kisumi, however neatly dressed he is, also appears to be fucking a naked, well-built, sort-of-familiar someone in the ass.

Kisumi’s back is halfway turned away from him, so he doesn’t see Sousuke at first, which is probably a fortunate thing, since Sousuke's blanking out for a moment, eyes transfixed at the way Kisumi's slender hips are flush against the other boy's sculpted buttocks. It reminds him of all the porn he consumed in high school, because this very much looks like a set-up from one of them.

The right thing to do at this point is to quietly step away, close the door, and pretend that he never saw anything so he can consequently live a happy, blissful life of ignorance for the rest of his days.

Unfortunately, his mouth doesn't seem to have gotten the memo, because instead of staying shut, it makes a sound that suspiciously sounds like "Asdfghjkl,” which, while faint and fairly unintelligible, is obviously not part of the synth-driven electro-punk music emanating from the iPod dock in the corner.

Kisumi immediately whips around, and Sousuke freezes on his spot.

Kisumi’s eyes are wide, and he stares at Sousuke for about two seconds too long before the initial shock on his face fades. Instead of anger however, Kisumi’s expression just evolves to what Sousuke could only identify as fiendish delight, which alerts a bevy of  “oh hell no” signals from deep within Sousuke’s hindbrain. Before Sousuke could even properly react,  Kisumi picks up a remote from the bed, turns off the music, before proceeding to enthusiastically greet him. “Oh hi, Sousuke! Long time no see! Makoto, look, Sousuke’s here!”

Makoto… Surely he didn’t mean the Iwatobi captain Tachibana Makoto? Sousuke takes another quick look at the person currently struggling and making muffled protests on the bed (predictably enough, he didn’t quite take the news about Sousuke’s intrusion very well). Light brown hair, enviable back muscles, medium-tanned skin and wide droopy green eyes. Yeah, that’s Iwatobi’s former captain alright. 

He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to answer Kisumi or proceed with his original game plan of stepping right the fuck out and just waiting until scar tissue forms over his memories. In the end, he just tells the truth. “Um. I came here to negotiate for the roommate offer but if you’re busy I can just come back—“

“—Hold that thought, Sousuke."

"—another time." Sousuke quietly finishes to Kisumi's back.

Kisumi leans down a little lower. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that Makoto."

Instead of answering, Makoto just makes some sort of muffled scream, which is probably due to the fact that his mouth is gagged by a lurid pink scarf.

“I think you should remove the gag from his mouth,” Sousuke supplies, attempting to be helpful.

“Oh right!” Kisumi exclaims, like Sousuke gave him a genius solution instead of pointing out the fucking obvious. “Hold on a sec.”

This results to Sousuke standing bewildered by the door, watching as Kisumi leans over, his pants slipping further down and consequently mooning Sousuke, his pale asscheeks angled in a way that Sousuke suspects is totally intentional. He spends an agonizing moment wondering why the sight of this is doing weird things to his groin, instead of making him want to wish himself blind.

He’s broken out of his reverie at the sound of Makoto’s coughing when Kisumi finally removes the scarf from his mouth. “Is that Yamazaki Sousuke?” he manages to rasp out, which is a rather stupid question seeing as  Kisumi practically announced his name when he walked in on them earlier. “Ohmygod, Kisumi please get off me.”

“But we’re not finished with the game yet,” Kisumi says, pouting. He effectively makes Makoto’s pitiful protests die with an experimental roll of his hips, Makoto’s admonishments giving way to a sweet, high gasp that makes Sousuke's nails dig into the meat of his palms. “You don’t want to start over do you?”

“But this is— _haaah_ —” Makoto struggles to speak coherent words in between his gasps, as Kisumi casually keeps moving his hips.  “This is so— oh god— _rude,_ Kisumi. _”_

Kisumi, to his credit, actually stops moving. “You’re right, where are my manners,” he replies after a beat, with the most contrite of tones, before turning towards Sousuke with a disturbing, beam-light smile. “Sousuke, please have a seat.”

“Uhh…”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Makoto moans, though he doesn’t move a single inch to disengage from his current, humiliating predicament.

“Me too, I never imagined Sousuke would be into this sort of thing,” Kisumi agrees.

It suddenly occurs to Sousuke that Kisumi probably doesn’t hear himself talk, and from the teary-eyed, dismayed look Makoto is sporting right now, he's coming to the same frightening conclusion. Man, best friends with that deadbeat Haru and boyfriends with Kisumi; Makoto has either the most horrible taste in people or the worst luck when it comes to relationships. No wonder Rin calls him a modern-day saint, though he may have to rethink his terminology a bit, because there is nothing saintly about the kind of things Makoto is engaging himself in right now.

But before Sousuke could protest against that totally untrue accusation, Kisumi speaks again, turning to regard Sousuke with that same deceptively serene smile still plastered all over his pretty face.

"If you're not going to sit down, Sousuke, could you just shut the door? It's a bit drafty; I don't want Makoto to get a cold."

This chance encounter is becoming more bizarre by the second. Sousuke glances back at the bed, and this time, Makoto’s looking back at him, his eyes expectant, even as his ears are glowing in a shade similar to Rin’s hair. Flustered, and not really knowing what else to do, Sousuke reaches behind him and hurriedly does as he’s told.

The door shuts with a quiet click, followed by the most awkward silence Sousuke’s ever experienced in his life, and this includes the time he caught Rin trying to practice fellatio on a corn dog back in high school. Makoto is staring at him, his jaw open, and Kisumi is glancing back and forth between the two of them looking tickled, like he just thought about his own private joke.

Then Makoto blurts out, "Why are you still here?"

Oh.

_Right._

Sousuke thinks that if it's possible to expire from mortification, he'd be long gone by now. He curses himself inwardly, because  _of course_ ,  why didn’t he just take those two steps back out the door and close it from the _outside_ , considering how it's the most obvious course of action, something he should have taken several minutes ago when he had the chance. He opens and closes his mouth a few times as he tries to come up with an explanation for his severe lack of judgment. "Sorry, I thought Kisumi meant—never mind, you’re right, I’m just going to leave and pretend that this is all a bad—"

“— Just sit down, Sousuke,” Kisumi interrupts.

“But Makoto said—”

“—Sousuke,” Kisumi repeats pleasantly, his smile sweet and dangerous, like fluffy cotton candy stuffed with razors. “Please sit down.”

Sousuke sits.

 _Sorry, Makoto,_ he mentally says. From the way Makoto's head is bowed, it looks like Sousuke's not the only one submitting to Kisumi's thinly veiled intimidation tactics. He doesn’t know what Makoto’s excuse is, but Sousuke tells himself that he's only doing this because he has not forgotten his original purpose— he desperately wants to get the room across the hall, and if it means staying here and maybe watching live porn of two very attractive acquaintances, then so be it.

Kisumi, who still happens to be buried to the hilt inside Makoto’s ass, is currently bent over, whispering to Makoto in hushed tones, probably trying to explain himself for his outright defiance. Whatever it is Kisumi's saying doesn't seem to be anything bad though, considering how Makoto is blushing prettily all over— or at least the part that Sousuke _can_ see, what with half of Makoto’s  face smooshed into the pillow, because Kisumi is holding him down by the neck. It’s both absurdly cute and terribly arousing, which is a cocktail of impressions that only a combination of Kisumi and Makoto could possibly achieve.

“So anyway, Sousuke,” Kisumi starts conversationally, as he straightens up, his hands sliding from Makoto's neck past Makoto’s ribs to hook around his hips. "Despite what Makoto has led you to believe earlier, he really isn’t upset about you being here.”

Sousuke turns and looks at Makoto, who quickly grabs a pillow and throws it over his head, sending a whole new bag of mixed signals in Sousuke’s direction. 

“I can see that,” Sousuke responds dryly.

“I’m serious,” Kisumi insists. “He has a voyeurism kink he won’t admit to.”

Sousuke glances at Makoto again and couldn’t for the life of him imagine how Kisumi came to that conclusion. “Uh, he seems…”

“He’s just so shy. Here.” Without warning, Kisumi raises a hand and smacks Makoto on the ass, the sharp snap of it reverberating around the room. Makoto yelps, his back arching up,  hips lifting, and Sousuke gets an eyeful of Makoto’s stunning cock, impressive in size and very much hard. “Makoto, don’t be so bashful. Look, Sousuke’s enjoying it too!”

“What? No I'm—" Sousuke immediately closes his mouth as Kisumi gives him a significant _look_ , his violet gaze slowly dragging down to somewhere along the vicinity of Sousuke’s pelvis.

Oh, god _damit_. "Well, fuck.”

The quietly muttered expletive somehow prompts Makoto to peek out from under the pillow, zeroing in on the solid proof of Sousuke’s body betraying him. And while Sousuke had previously wished Makoto would just discard the stupid pillow and look at him properly, his crotch is hardly the ideal first choice.

Sousuke supposes he should be embarrassed. But there’s something about Makoto and Kisumi’s heavy, considering gazes that make him stay rooted in his place, the air suddenly suffused with a heady sense of anticipation.

After a short while, Kisumi finally speaks. “A shame to let that go to waste,” he remarks lightly. He reaches down, trails his knuckles along the knobs of Makoto’s spine, and the breathless moan it pulls out of Makoto goes straight to Sousuke's cock. He goes still, momentarily mesmerized with how the simple brush of skin sends Makoto’s back undulating, a full-body shiver that Kisumi clearly feels as well, if the audible hitch in his breath is any indication.

Now he knows why both he and Makoto are so easily commandeered, because Kisumi clearly _cheats_.

That one move seems to have flipped a switch in Makoto because when he turns towards Sousuke this time, his eyes turn playful, inviting, even if he still looks shy, a quiet fire simmering beneath the stillness. “Sousuke, would you like to come here?”

Wow. What a loaded question. Kisumi, apart from being a flagrant cheater, is also apparently contagious since it's now Makoto's turn to be completely unaware of the words that are coming out of his mouth. Only unlike Kisumi, who's just mind-bogglingly shameless, Makoto radiates a kind of sexy obliviousness that makes Sousuke want to _do_ things to him, and from the look on Kisumi's face, he wholeheartedly approves.

He's pretty sure that what's happening right now is the plotline of a porn video he watched somewhere. Hapless college student looking for a room to rent stumbles into his potential roommates fucking and joins them. It’s so laughable, horribly clichéd and downright _absurd._

And yet he finds himself taking up the offer anyway.

“Wonderful," Kisumi chirps, when Sousuke sits down at the edge of the bed next to Makoto. Kisumi draws himself up to his full height and rolls his shoulders back. "Now, you were saying something about negotiations?”

This porn video theory of his is becoming more sound by the second. Sousuke would’ve checked around the room for a hidden camera, if he isn’t busy gaping at Kisumi’s outrageous _nerve_.

“Negotiations? Now?” Sousuke manages to squeak out—manfully, he might add, even as Makoto somehow pulls him further into the bed, forcing him to lean back against the headboard.

“Kisumi, if we're doing this, I'd appreciate it if we don’t talk about the lease right now,” Makoto says, still managing to sound nice and sickeningly polite despite his sudden display of eagerness, judging from how vigorously his fingers are working on divesting Sousuke of his clothing.

“Yeah, I guess it’d make more sense to talk business after you wreck him,” Kisumi concedes.

"Oi, what are you guys talking abou—“ Sousuke doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Makoto has raised himself up to personally shut  Sousuke up in the most logical way he knows, given the situation.

Makoto’s mouth tastes like a weird mix of peppermint and strawberry, which explains the candy wrappers on the coffee table earlier. It’s also very talented, doing things to Sousuke’s mouth he didn’t even know would feel so good. His tongue slides across Sousuke’s palate, entwining briefly with Sousuke’s own tongue, before sweeping the tip across the roof of Sousuke’s mouth, making his mind go blank for a second, too caught up in the heat of Makoto against him, inside him.

“Mmm, that looks so hot I’m almost jealous,” he vaguely hears Kisumi say. Then the bed starts creaking.

Makoto jolts forward and makes a muffled moan into Sousuke’s mouth, and Sousuke deduces that this means Kisumi has resumed fucking Makoto again. Makoto’s grip around Sousuke’s thighs are starting to get painful but it’s the kind of pain that just goads him to try harder. He reaches up with one hand, tugs Makoto by the back of his neck and tries to mimic his movements. Makoto makes an encouraging noise against his mouth, and relaxes a little, allowing Sousuke to eagerly do his own explorations. 

Sousuke’s really getting into it when he feels Makoto’s fingers stroking the hard line of his dick against his pants, and Sousuke suddenly feels too hot, his nerves scorching across his skin. Makoto shoves his hand past the waistband of Sousuke’s pants, fingers grazing Sousuke’s cock with nary the slightest hesitation. Sousuke marvels at this sudden boldness, and decides that he definitely likes this pro-active, confident Makoto. Not that the sweet-faced, basket-of-kittens version isn’t attractive, but there’s something so irresistible about seeing that gentle composure break loose, and all for Sousuke.

They keep making out until Makoto reluctantly pulls away for air, though he compensates by pulling down Sousuke's pants, exposing his dick and curling his fingers around it. “Your cock feels really good in my hand, Sousuke,” he says, like he’s complimenting Sousuke’s hair or something. “The skin is so smooth and satiny.”

Sousuke doesn’t want to tell him that this is probably due to the fact that his penis is regularly moisturized by the copious amount of Vaseline lotion he uses to jack himself off, but he quickly forgets about that, when Makoto closes a fist around his cock and starts pumping, pleasure shooting up the contours of his spine, almost making him jump.

He hears Kisumi make a delighted noise. “You’re so skittish, Sousuke. You can trust us. It’s not like you haven’t done this before, right?”

“Um,” Sousuke says.

The creaking of the bed stops, followed by yet another stretch of awkward silence. Sousuke can practically _hear_ them judging him.

Defiantly, he looks up. “What?”

Kisumi actually looks _shocked_. “You’re a virgin?”

Sousuke feels himself getting hot around the ears. “Yes?” He was too busy training to think about having sex. Wait no – he was too busy training and subliminally destroying his shoulder to have sex. It’s not that he never wanted to—he did, but he just never had the time, and back then, it wasn’t really a priority. He managed to get by with his right hand, several bottles of Vaseline, the internet and pirated DVDs from Nitori, and didn't think too much about it. Until now that is.

“Wow," Makoto quietly muses. "You don’t look the type.”

Sousuke doesn’t know if he’s supposed to be offended – maybe if it came from any other person, he might have, but Makoto just looks genuinely surprised, though Sousuke could detect a little excitement beneath that veneer of astonishment. 

He scowls instead, turning his head away. “What, do I look like some grand high fornicator to you or something?”

“No, but your cock does at any rate,” Kisumi chirps, clearly ogling Sousuke’s dick without an ounce of shame whatsover. “Damn, how long have you been depriving the world of that beast?”

“Well I’m not going to deprive you of it _now_ ,” Sousuke shoots back, before realizing what he just said. “Fuck, I mean…”

Makoto touches his thigh, probably in some strange show of comfort. “Are you sure about this, Sousuke?” he asks, his expression concerned. “It’s your first time.”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow, wondering what the issue is. “Why, did you guys miss your virginity after it was gone?”

“Nah,” Kisumi answers.

“Not really,” Makoto admits.

“Then this shouldn’t be a problem.” Sousuke’s a practical person, and he recognizes that some things are just not worth getting worked up over for. He wonders what Rin would say if could see Sousuke now, blithely agreeing to lose his virginity to two of his childhood friends at the same time.  Actually, scratch Rin, he wonders what _Haru_ would say, if he just heard the kind of things Makoto has eagerly volunteered to use his body for, and for whom.

Suddenly, this prospective threesome just became extra appealing. Sousuke knows that being an adult should make him feel bad about making life-changing decisions based on how much it would conceivably offend somebody, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He’s about to hit another milestone in his young adult life, and if it happens to coincidentally piss Haru off, well that just makes it even sweeter.

He squares his shoulders, works out the kinks in his neck, and without preamble, proceeds to remove the rest of his clothes and toss them over towards the floor. “Come on, let’s do it.”

Makoto’s eyes flash briefly, an indefinable spark of something fiery, something victorious glimmering within the placid green of his eyes, but it’s gone as soon as it came, like quicksilver in the night.

His smile remains gracious and polite however, even as he shifts to lower his head between Sousuke’s legs.

 

*

Sousuke wonders why he has never had sex before because this? Is _amazing._

Makoto, sweet, polite, mild-mannered Makoto is swallowing around Sousuke like he’s made for this, Sousuke’s cock pushed in all the way down his throat, his lips stretched around the girth of the base.

Sousuke’s first blowjob, administered by Tachibana Makoto, former team captain of Iwatobi swim team, and the best friend of his public enemy number one. Fucking surreal. 

It feels more than incredible actually; how has he lived so long in his life without experiencing this? He feels himself sliding in and out of Makoto’s mouth at a staggered rhythm, Makoto’s nose making contact with his pelvis each time, his throat muscles fluttering around Sousuke’s cock with every movement.

Addendum, this blowjob is surreal AND includes deep-throating.

Which, all things considered, is something he didn’t realize was actually possible and not an exaggerated claim by some ambitious porn star on the internet. It’s so unfair; this is an extremely lofty standard to which all succeeding attempts at oral sex must hereby aspire to, which means that essentially, Makoto may have ruined Sousuke for other blowjobs forever.

What a bastard.

He doesn’t realize that he’s gripping Makoto’s hair in his fist, until Makoto makes a really loud, obscene moan around his cock, which makes Sousuke pause, and immediately wonder how he can make it happen again.

“Keep doing that, he likes it when you pull his hair,” Kisumi says breathlessly, his composure finally slipping a little, though his hips do not stutter in their punishing rhythm. 

He listens to Kisumi and proceeds to adjust the movement of his fingers against Makoto’s scalp, alternating between long and short pressures that seem to unleash something wild within Makoto, his enthusiasm enabling him to take it every time Sousuke’s hips rock up into his mouth.

Belatedly, Sousuke realizes that Makoto is matching the pace with which Kisumi fucks into him, and it makes this whole thing unreal levels of hot. He looks up at Kisumi, who is already way ahead of him, watching Sousuke like he knows exactly what’s going on in his head, if that delighted smile is any indication.

Makoto hums around Sousuke, throat muscles vibrating around the tip of his cock, and it effectively kills all higher thought function in Sousuke’s brain. He doesn’t know what kind of sound he made, except that it was probably drowned by how loudly the bedframe slammed against the wall when he jolted back, overwhelmed by a powerful flood of sensation.

Suddenly, the little old lady’s words from a while ago makes perfect sense.

He hears Kisumi chuckling at his strong reactions, but Sousuke is beyond caring; he feels way too good to even be embarrassed about the jumpy overeager virgin vibes he must be releasing at this point.

Makoto keeps this up for a far longer length of time than should be healthy, before finally releasing Sousuke's cock from his mouth. Startled, by the abrupt loss of heat, Sousuke makes the mistake of looking down because Makoto has opened his eyes, and he’s now looking at Sousuke from beneath his lashes, green eyes cloudy and so far gone. He grips Sousuke's cock at the base, and tilts his head a bit to mouth kisses along the length of it, following the thick vein on the underside. He pauses before sucking on the patch of skin just beneath the head, swirling his tongue around the loose folds. It’s so obscene and beautiful, both the way Makoto looks and the way Makoto makes him feel, so when that filthy, talented mouth moves up to close around his cock again, Sousuke's hips buck up for the last time, sharp relentless electricity coursing throughout every vein in his body and—

Sousuke comes, and shortly after, he dies.

*

Well okay, no he didn’t, but it sure felt like he did. He blinks, the sounds of the room finally registering to his ears, and he discovers that both Makoto and Kisumi seem to be finishing things up too.

He manages to fully open his eyes just in time to see Makoto’s face as he comes, and it’s so pretty— his mouth, still lined with saliva and Sousuke’s come, falling open, his eyes glassy and vacant, like he just totally lost himself for the moment. Sousuke shifts his gaze a little higher to look at Kisumi, who has leaned over, brushing his chest across Makoto’s back, the points of his teeth dragging along the slope of Makoto’s shoulder. 

Kisumi looks pretty too, his cheeks flushed, his floss-pink hair a wild mess across his forehead. Sousuke deduces that he probably came at same time Makoto did. They both have very pretty orgasm faces.  Sousuke wonders why he keeps using that word, and for two super buff men besides. Maybe it's true what they say, your brain can get sucked out through your dick.

When Kisumi notices that Sousuke is conscious, his expression immediately shifts back to his usual flighty grin. Carefully, he pulls out of Makoto, who then immediately collapses on the bed, breathing heavily, his head landing near Sousuke's knee, bangs tickling the inside of Sousuke’s thigh.

Kisumi tosses the condom into a nearby trash can before tucking himself back into his pants. “Excuse me for a sec,” he says in a casual tone of voice, as if he just didn't achieve personal nirvana scant seconds ago, before heading out the room, leaving Sousuke on the bed with a lapful of Makoto.

For a long moment, neither of them speak, allowing the silence to settle over them like a blanket as they both recuperate from their previous activities. Sousuke tips his head back, feeling the indentations of the headboard digging against the back of his skull. He remembers how often that headboard had been hitting the wall earlier, and idly wonders what kind of material the engineers used to enable it to withstand all the abuse.

His thoughts about the structural integrity of the apartment's walls are interrupted when Makoto moves, bumping the top of his head on Sousuke's knee. “Sousuke," he says, voice still a little breathless. "You spaced out back there. Are you okay?”

It's weird to be asked this question by someone who just got fucked repeatedly on both ends but he wouldn't put something like this past Makoto. "Yeah that was.” His voice comes out hoarse, so he clears his throat a bit. “That felt really good."

"I'm glad," Makoto says, his voice soft and laced with drowsiness. He shifts a little and moves his head so that he’s nuzzling Sousuke's thigh which makes Sousuke feel all melty, like butter under the sun.  He remembers what Kisumi said about the hair-tugging thing, so tentatively, he places his hand on Makoto’s head, the pads of his fingers gently rubbing against Makoto’s scalp. Predictably enough, Makoto hums happily, leaning into the touch. Sousuke keeps petting Makoto’s hair, all the while trying to wrap his mind around how this huge, well-built boy who was just taking dicks like a pro not even 5 minutes ago, is now behaving like a puppy getting scratched behind the ears.

As he watches the growing look of contentment on Makoto’s face, his mind immediately begins to race with the many unanswered questions he has about sex, and the many ways he hasn’t experienced it yet. He wants to understand how Makoto looks so satisfied, blissful even, despite being the one who got both his holes abused for the past hour. "How does that feel like?” he asks conversationally, making sure to keep stroking Makoto’s hair, in a bid to make Makoto as relaxed and compliant as possible. “Getting fucked, I mean."

Makoto’s brow is furrowed when he looks up at him, the question seemingly catching him off-guard. “Well it feels weird at first," he admits. "But it gets better the longer it goes. Kisumi can do you later if you're still interested. ”

Sousuke didn't even think of a practical demonstration as one of his options. Could it be possible that this isn't just a one time thing? He doesn't dare hope, but hey, if _Makoto_ himself says it's okay, then surely, Kisumi won't object. "Can I try fucking you first, and then Kisumi can do me?" 

“That can certainly be arranged.”

It’s Kisumi who spoke, and Sousuke veers his gaze towards the door which Kisumi is leaning against, papers in hand. He smiles indulgently at them before pushing himself off the doorframe and walking towards a Lazy boy chair near the bed. He drapes himself on it, crossing his right ankle over his left knee, one arm hanging over the armrest, the other holding up the papers to his face. He actually looks _respectable_ like this— what is it with these two and their mutual fondness for wild shifts in personality in the blink of an eye? Sousuke straightens his back, jostling Makoto’s head on his lap a little, his unanswered questions getting put in the backburner for now. Kisumi’s talking business, and he wants to be alert for this.

“If you’re taking the room, Sousuke, monthly rent is 40K yen, with a 3-way split for utilities and groceries,” Kisumi says, in a serious, business-like tone that Sousuke has never heard from him but strangely suits him well. “My cousin usually charges 3 month’s rent for key money, but I’ll make it 2 months for you. So, initial payment is 120k.”

Sousuke winces. It’s a bit steep, which is to be expected, and while Sousuke can technically afford this thanks to his dad’s business, he’d really like to shave down costs as much as he could, considering how much he’s already paying for his shoulder’s physical therapy. Luckily, he came here with a plan— a flimsy, totally shot-in-the-dark plan, but a plan nonetheless.

“If I offer to cook for both of you, can I get the room for 35k a  month and just give one month key money?” he proposes.

Kisumi raises an eyebrow. “You can cook?”

“Yeah, my mom’s a chef back home, so I learned a few things.”

“That’s great!” Makoto gushes excitedly. “This way, we won’t have to bother Haru to come cook for us anymore!”

Kisumi taps a finger on his chin. “Hmm, but that would give Haru less reason to visit us.”

“Haru won’t stop visiting me just because I won’t ask him to cook for us anymore,” Makoto argues. “Besides, 35k is the rate I’m paying, why not give it to Sousuke too?”

“That’s because you’re my boyfriend, you get special privileges, and also because my whole family including our old cranky weiner dog adores you.”

“So what, do I have to suck your dicks to get my 5k discount?” Sousuke asks bluntly, because well, he’s totally willing to do that. Granted, he’s never sucked a dick before, but if today’s experience is anything to go by, sex is something he seriously wants to do a lot more of, and he’s eager to try out _everything_. Besides which, he can’t imagine that blowjobs would be harder than cooking for three people, so he's not being totally illogical here.

Kisumi laughs. “You’ve never even sucked a dick before and you’re already charging higher than the going rates in the red light district,” he says, though his tone is playful, and devoid of malice, despite his words.

Sousuke bristles at this. “First of all, why do you know the going rates, and second of all, so what? I am willing to practice.”

Kisumi covers his mouth demurely with the papers. “Hmm. I don’t know, Makoto already gives me earth-shattering blowjobs," he points out, conveniently ignoring the first part of Sousuke's questions. "I’m not sure what you can bring to the table.”

As someone who has just recently experienced said earth-shattering blowjob, Sousuke can’t find it in himself to be offended. Clearly, he didn’t think this through enough when he made that addendum. He should’ve known Kisumi would be tough to crack. 

“Okay, how about if I cook for you _and_ I suck your dick?” he bargains again. “Can I get my 5k discount? ”

“Sousuke,” Makoto whispers, looking as incredulous as he ever gets. “Are you seriously whoring yourself out for _lower rent_?” 

Sousuke shrugs. “Manual labour is manual labour.”

Kisumi’s eyes twinkle, as he leans forward, resting his chin on his hand. “Wow, you really want that 5k discount huh?”

“These are very hard times,” Sousuke answers.

Kisumi runs a finger across his lips, and looks at Sousuke appraisingly. “Yes, they certainly are.”

Sousuke ignores the involuntary shiver sweeping across his skin at the leer in Kisumi’s tone. “Well?” he demands gruffly.  “Are you going to give it to me or not?

The corner of Kisumi’s mouth curves up into a challenging grin. As if on cue, Makoto suddenly lifts himself from his comfortable perch on Sousuke’s lap as he rises on his knees. The two of them share a look, before Makoto turns towards Sousuke and leans in close.

“You said you were willing to practice, to persuade Kisumi right?” he whispers, his lips grazing the soft lobe of Sousuke’s ear.

Sousuke swallows. He knows exactly where this is headed, but he couldn’t deny that he is very much looking forward to whatever it is the other two want from him. Well actually, it’s impossible to deny anything, seeing as his body has suddenly developed a newfound habit of broadcasting exactly how he feels, if the way his dick is standing up again like an intrepid soldier in the night is any indication. He can’t help it; he may be at an age past the height of his hormonal years but he’s still got goods of the lock and load variety, and he’s ready to shoot, repeatedly, and preferably in different positions.

At least Makoto and Kisumi are both impressed. Score.

“Yes,” he answers.

The lazy boy creaks as Kisumi leans his weight back on it, steepled fingers cradling his chin. “Then please go ahead,” he says, just as Makoto grins and pushes Sousuke down on the sheets, with a strength that sends a dark thrill spiralling up Sousuke’s spine, making him wonder about what other surprises he can discover about himself today.

Kisumi’s eyes are gleaming with promise. “Persuade me.”

*

Rent: _¥35000 to ¥40000_

Groceries per month: _¥4000_

Water bill: _¥1000_

Electricity bill: _¥3000_

Losing his virginity to his two soon-to-be roommates with an indefinite promise for so much more in his immediate future:

_Priceless._

*

To nobody's surprise, Sousuke gets the discounted rate, and promptly moves in the next weekend.  

He doesn’t get to use his room very often though.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write just plain ol' awkward virgin!Sousuke, but it somehow became "initially-awkward-yet-overeager virgin!Sousuke" who eventually evolves into "insatiably curious, sort-of-a-manwhore!Sousuke after gaining 500 XP from Makoto's Blowjob which is super effective." If Sousuke here was a pokemon, his evolution would the most imbalanced and fucked up. 
> 
> Also, I may have been possibly drunk while writing half of this so pardon the trippiness and absurdity of...um, everything.


End file.
